Retro and Ristic
Retro and Ristic are duo HTFF Characters who both won "Vote or Die: Old vs New" Thanks to a tie. Charater Bios Retro is orange colored beaver who wears a 60/50s styled pink dress. Unlike most beavers, her tail lays flat behind her and drags on the ground. She also has longer buckteeth then most characters. Ristic is a green colored squirrel who wears a very pale blue space suit with a yellow 4-point star on it. For some reason his tail sticks out of his space suit. As her name states, Retro is a fan of retro things, from retro fashion to retro video games. She loves retro stuff so much, that she refuses to use most modern tech unless it at least looks retro. This makes her enemies with Tech. Retro has a stereotypical 50's housewife personality and is then a bit of a neat freak and rather submissive towards male characters. She is also very busy as she tries to keep up this image and runs herself to the bone doing chore after chore while trying to keep her home and appearance neat. If she is unable to keep up her looks, she will break down and cry, while asking to be punished. If nobody does punish her, she will punish herself, and may even cause her own death doing so. Ristic meanwhile seems like he would be the opposite of Retro, but their interests are shockingly similar as Ristic likes things that retro-futuristic, and isn't a huge fan of modern tech as well. Ristic also claims that he is from the future, and constantly tries to prove this by showing off items from the future, its not known if these items are real or fake as they it the retro-futuristic style that Ristic likes and not what most would thing tech in the future would be like. Ristic is also shown to be a huge germophobe and neat freak. He hates seeing messes and also refuses to ever remove his spacesuit. If his space suit gets torn or taken off, he will freak out and tries to fix it, get it back on or find a substitute. An odd thing about Ristic is that his germophobia is also shown to maybe not be that and that he really can't take of his suit because if he doesn't have it on for more then a moment, he will suffer from an odd allergy and often die from it. Retro and Ristic also live together in retro-futuristic house and are implied to be married. Episode Roles Starring * Date Fright Featuring * Let's Get Physical * Death in Arcade * Domain Game System Appearing * Toy Meets Girl (Retro Only) * The No Modern World * Beaver Batter Kills Retro Ristic Deaths # Date Fright - Retro is stabbed by a disc and Ristic's face explodes. # The No Modern World - Ristic's upper half pops. # Let's Get Physical - Retro is smashed into a wall. Ristic is killed by Flippy. # Death in Arcade - Both suffer from seizures. # Domain Game System - Retro splits in half, Ristic is blasted into the wall. Injuries Trivia * Ristic's name comes from the word "Futuristic" Gallery Datefright.png|He's not even in the space yet. Domaingame2.png|Retro need to use manual door like she always does. Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Beavers Category:BuckandChuck's characters